


"Violence turns me on."

by merryghoul



Series: Doctor Who Short Fics and Drabbles [5]
Category: Burn Notice, Doctor Who (1963)
Genre: Community: fic_promptly, Crack, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-08
Updated: 2012-08-08
Packaged: 2017-11-11 17:44:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 33
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/481170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/merryghoul/pseuds/merryghoul
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fiona & the Doctor, explosives.</p>
            </blockquote>





	"Violence turns me on."

"Fiona, I think we can settle this without"--

Fiona pressed a button on a remote, detonating her C4. Debris flew everywhere.

"Are you always this prone to violence?"

"Violence turns me on, Doctor."


End file.
